Lost and Found
by cherries146
Summary: Pearlstar has always been obsessed with being beautiful, and she looked down on everyone who did not meet her standards of 'pretty'. When she became leader, she separated the cats she deemed 'ugly' and the cats she deemed 'pretty', giving the 'pretty' cats more benefits and freedom while she let the 'ugly' cats watch with contempt. It's pretty messed up.


**Chapter 1**

This story starts with a clan founded after the fall of StarClan to the Dark Forest. After the clans stopped believing in everything that brought them together and started fighting amongst each other, the clans disbanded, and a new clan rose up from their ashes. It was called RainbowClan, to signify hope and to prove that a rainbow really does come after the storm. It was a wonderful clan that even reconstructed StarClan… until Pearlstar got her paws on it and made it something completely different and disgusting.

Pearlstar has always been obsessed with being beautiful, and she looked down on everyone who did not meet her standards of 'pretty'. She wouldn't be any leader's choice of deputy, but she was the only one who wanted the role after the deputy and leader both died at the same time. Nobody wanted to abide by her rules, but StarClan had accepted her as a leader and blessed her with nine lives, hoping she would change. After the generation of cats that actually knew the leader had died out, all that was left was a group of cats corrupted by Pearlstar.

She separated the cats she deemed 'ugly' and the cats she deemed 'pretty', giving the 'pretty' cats more benefits and freedom while she let the 'ugly' cats watch with contempt. The 'ugly' cats are seen as second priority compared to the rest of the clan; they eat last, are not protected as well as the 'pretty' cats, and are required to do more work than them - they may even have to do the 'pretty' cats' work for them if Pearlstar tells them to. She even forbid the mothers from naming their kittens, instead waiting until the were a moon old to give them a name based on if they were 'ugly' or 'pretty'. It's pretty messed up.

That's what Leaf thought as she walked up to Pearlstar. Her name, of course, was not Leaf - imagine a cat like her having such a nice name! It was what the queens in the nursery had called her since she could speak, but her true name would be decided by Pearlstar at this very moment. Leaf was one of the obviously 'ugly' cats - with a plain brown pelt and amber eyes, everyone knew she would have a horrible name as well. Pearlstar didn't like plain.

She looked up at Pearlstar with a resigned look on her face. Pearlstar stared back down at her, contemplative for some weird reason. Hadn't she already decided the names for everyone? Shouldn't it be easy to name her? Pearlstar then shook her head and frowned.

"You've reached the age of one moon, and you are ready to receive your name. From this day forth, until you receive your apprentice name, you shall be named Dirtkit, as a reminder of your ugly appearance." Pearlstar motioned for the newly named kit to go back to her spot. Nobody cheered for her - after all, who would cheer for an 'ugly' cat? That would be stupid.

It didn't matter anyways; it was Dirtkit's sister's turn to be named. Her sister had a beautiful white pelt with dark blue eyes and was named Shine by the queens; she obviously took after their mother, one of the prettiest cats in the clan. Dirtkit's father had left the clan long before his children were born, but Dirtkit assumed that she looked like him. Her mother always told her sister and her stories about how horrible he was, and complained about Dirtkit growing up to be just like him. Dirtkit hated it; he was only made out to be horrible because he was 'ugly', and she would too now. _Thanks a lot, dad,_ she thought bitterly as she watched her sister get her name.

"From this day forth, until you receive your apprentice name, you shall be known as Snowkit," Pearlstar said, smiling at the kitten standing before her. Snowkit turned around as the clan started cheering her name, looked at Dirtkit, and bounded down to sit beside her.

The sisters watched as the ceremony continued for another kitten with black and white fur and green eyes. Dirtkit hadn't really talked to him before, but she knew that the queens referred to him as Crow. It was a coincidence Pearlstar named him Crowkit too.

As the clan cheered for him, Crowkit padded over to the two sisters and sat down beside them. Pearlstar waited until he was settled to end the ceremony with a few words. "We have two more beautiful kittens that have been welcomed in our clan. I hope they will both become great warriors when they get older. You may all go back to your dens."

Dirtkit turned to her sister, and was about to open her mouth to tell her to follow Dirtkit, but stopped when she saw Crowkit glaring at her. She watched as Crowkit murmured something in her sister's ear - something funny, since Snowkit laughed and turned to Dirtkit and said, "Are you going to the nursery? Tell Mum I'll take a while."

Dirtkit nodded and padded away. _Stupid Crowkit, does he think he can steal Snowkit away from me?_ she thought bitterly in her head. She looked back at Snowkit smiling at Crowkit. _Snowkit would always choose me over anyone else._

Dirtkit ducked into the den and plopped down on one of the beds. They were soft and made of moss, unlike the ones in the dens for 'ugly' cats, which were made with crinkling leaves. She should enjoy these next five months while they last, because it was going to become hell afterwards.

Snowkit skipped happily into the den a few moments later and sat down beside Dirtkit. "Crow said his father is going to teach him how to fight, and that I can learn too!" she grinned at Dirtkit. "I'm going to be the best warrior ever!"

Dirtkit smiled, she had to be happy for her sister. Crowkit wouldn't have invited an 'ugly' cat to learn battle moves anyways. "That's great, Snowkit. I'll cheer you on from the nursery."

"Why are you calling me… I thought we could just-" Snowkit stopped mid-sentence and frowned. "Nevermind. You know you'll always be Leaf to me, right?"

"Yeah," Dirtkit muttered as Crowkit walked into the den and took Snowkit's attention away from her. "I know."


End file.
